1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an enclosure for reception of electronic components loaded upon a missile, to be first fixed to a carrying aircraft and to follow a carried flight, then, after being fired, to follow a free flight.
2. Background Art
Free-flying missiles often include electronic components stored in a receptacle or enclosure of the missile. During operation of these electronic components, heat is generated. A heat sink is required to remove the heat from the electrical components to prevent failure. Often, missiles are first carried aloft, such as by an aircraft, and subsequently fired for free-flight operation separate from the aircraft. During the carried flight, the exterior of the missile acts as a cold source; therefore, the heat generated by the electrical components can be discharged by the enclosure. By contrast, in free flight, after the missile has been fired from the carrying aircraft, the exterior of the missile acts like a heat source. Therefore, the heat generated by the electrical components cannot be dissipated by the enclosure. In fact, the electrical components are subject to an outside source of thermal energy in addition to the heat generated by the operation of the components themselves. It is desirable to provide a method of dissipating heat generated by electrical components on a missile while the missile is in free flight and during carried flight, as well.